Vengeance
by Cadablog
Summary: When Yunalesca comes back for revenge,the fayth will send auron back to help tidus and yuna defeat her once and for all. Shuyin loses all of his powers and lenne is worried, Yunalesca can now summon again. Can Tidus and Yuna stop her in time?
1. The Dreams

**

* * *

**

The Vengeance of Yunalesca

**I don't own the Final Fantasy series or any of the characters in there. **

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

Tidus POV

BANG...!! It was during the night that this huge thunderstorm occurred; everyone had either fallen asleep or was too scared to go to sleep especially the children, baby Vidina was crying all night. Yuna visited me during the night; "hello...Tidus can I come in?"

"Yea, sure," I replied, it was either something was going on or she came to say hi, because I stayed alone. The door opened with a loud squeaky noise...BANG!! As she came in she was all soggy and wet from the rain, and had a really pale face. I walked up to her and asked "are you okay?" then all of a sudden she just collapsed in to my arms. "Yuna, wake up" I started saying; I took her to my bed and placed her down on my bed.

I was starting to worry...BANG!! Stroke the thunder, I ran outside for help, screaming "Help me, help me!!" over and over again. But no one replied to my call, I ran to Wakka's and Lu's, banging on the door over and over, but still no answer. Something really weird was going on, I ran back to Yuna and she wasn't there. I ran out again and I saw a shadow in the distance holding my loves body, I called out "Let her go!!" but there was no reply. I reached behind me to grab my sword but it wasn't there, then the shadow was doing a dance. I thought it was summoning at first and I was right, but how could it be summoning. Then I distance scream was heard and Valefor came flying over my head, the shadow then approached me closer and I was shocked to see Yunalesca in front of me... "Tidus, hey Tidus wake up"

I opened my eyes to see my love was still okay, I was relieved that it was just a dream and hugged Yuna really tight. She asked "what's wrong?" after a few minutes I let go and replied nothing. I told her to sit down; I told her everything but she said I was only dreaming and didn't believe me and she just smiled. I just nodded my head and said "maybe..." We went to Lulu's place for breakfast, because she always made the best food. It reminded me of the pilgrimage how she cooked. After we finished Rikku came bursting in the door, it seemed like she was in a real hurry panting loudly and the only words I could pick up was 'Temple...Trouble...Besaid' Yuna said to her cousin "slow down...take a deep breath in"

"Yunie something just happened in the temple, we got to hurry!!" Then she grabbed Yuna's hand and my hand and dragged us up to the temple. We even forgot to say thanks to Lu for making us breakfast. "Wait...I think I forgot my sword" I was trying to get out of going but Rikku didn't take no for an answer.

There was a loud commotion when we got there, then all of a sudden we could see Valefor flying above the temple. Then time around us just froze, I looked over to Rikku she was frozen rock solid. "He's here" Yuna told me.

"I know" I replied. I then looked behind me to see the a little kid in a purple hood, it was the bahamut fayth. _It was quite a while since I seen him _I said to myself.

He started talking and so I and Yuna listened _"She came back and stole all of his powers, now she has the ability's to summon. You must find her and confront her before she takes all of our powers. Hurry!!"_ he said before disappearing. Time then started again, we burst in the temple, to find the only person responsible...Yunalesca. "What a surprise to see you two again it's been a while...hasn't it."

"No it hasn't!!" Yuna shouting, Rikku joining in after a while yelling "Get lost you witch!!" Yunalesca was soon very furious, and then Valefor came flying through the roof we got distracted for a sec, and that was her chance she cast flare sending me flying across the room of the temple. Yuna was now really angry she got her guns out and started shooting like mad, but Valefor took all the bullets for her and then it cast firaga send both flying towards me. I was slowly feeling really dizzy and she just flew off on Valefor's back...Next thing I know I'm in my room with Yuna laying in the other bed next to me, I sat up I felt my head it had a bandage around it "lay down you need more rest..."Lulu told me, I nodded my head and in a couple of seconds I feel to sleep.

For some reason Yuna was in my dream, she looked at me in an odd I thought to myself. I ran towards her seeing two of me, it must have been that guy she told me about Shuyin, and beside him was a girl I think her name was...Linh...Lucy then it hit me her name was Lenne. For some odd reason shuyin was on the floor, I started walking greeting them all with a smile. "Tidus you sure took your time getting here" Shuyin saying, "now getting back on the topic"

"Yes," Lenne said "As you two may know Yunalesca is back to get revenge, she has stolen my... No she's here"

"Where is she?" Yuna and I asked, then for right in front of our eyes Shuyin just disappeared. She did an evil laugh before she disappeared; Lenne was on her knees crying because the love of her life had just disappeared. It reminded me so much when I left Yuna; it made me feel a little bad for leaving her like this... I slowly opened my eyes to see sunlight shine though my door, and Yuna was lying in my arms awake. She was just staring at me so to break the moment, I moved in closer to give her a kiss, and I was really passionate about it.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. please review and tell me the things you dont like, so i can fix it up.


	2. Trouble at Kilika

**Thanks sanchez2010 for the review **

**Chapter 2: Ifrit and Valefor**

Yuna's POV

"I'm sorry Yuna," he whispered, before moving in closer, _I really wanted this because it's been two years, but I couldn't do it now, not yet though_. I pushed him away even though how much I wanted him, "Tidus we can't do this here, not yet" I got up moving away I couldn't help but look back our eyes then linked. Then all of a sudden Rikku came barging in again without knocking, "Hey Rikku maybe trying knocking next time before you barge in" He said, I giggled "Yeah very funny, but they want us in kilika now!"

"Why?" I asked hoping nothing had happened, "I don't know?" she replied, "but we have to go now." We all went out except Tidus, who said he needed to get his sword. "So what happened in there between you two?" _I couldn't tell her the truth could I; I had true feelings for him but...nah she is my cousin anyways. _"Yunie you still there?" waving her hand in front of my face, I ended up tripping over a stick from that little shock. Rubbing my head "oww" that hurt Rikku was only standing there laughing at me, I ended up laughing too. Tidus then came running along, "hey what happened here?" Rikku told him what happened, and he ended up laughing at me too.

It was pretty embarrassing, at first but I just shrugged it off later on. We were onboard the Celcius when Brother was saying on the speakers "Kad ib rana vycd, cusauha fyhdc du dymg du Oihy!" "Urr crid ouin suidr Pnudran!" Rikku shouted back, Yuna started giggling. Once we got to the main room of the airship, I sat next to Rikku on Tidus's lap, _I was nervous at first to sit in his lap until he insisted_ around the commSphere to see who wanted to talk to me. "Help...Kilika..." It was Nooj, he looked like he had just run a 1km because he was panting very hard, he had deep scratches on his face, and I was really worried. "Nooj breathe in before talking" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yunalesca...she summoned Ifrit to destroy everything, she's keeping the people as hostages..." he said, "We need help now!!"

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm inside the..."he didn't finish, the screen went fuzzy and blurry, I stood up calling "Nooj, Nooj come in Nooj!!" no one replied, all of a sudden everything went clear again, and the most shocking thing I saw was Ifrit dragging him across the floor. "Pnudran kad ic du Gemegy huf, yht cdab uh ed!" shouted Rikku.

Meanwhile at Kilika...

"_Yuna_ and the others will be here soon and they'll stop you!" Nooj shouted.

"That's what you think," she exclaimed "I have the ability to summon, and once I get all the fayths her pretty boyfriend won't be he any longer!" letting out an evil laugh.

"How is that possible?" Nooj asked calming down a bit.

"Well... The fayth created him so once they all lose their powers he'll disappear like another dream" she explained, "Once she's weak from losing her love I'll strike."

"You evil witch!!" Nooj yelled before Ifrit came back with more people, tilting my head over "and why do u need them for, huh?"

"They just make things more fun!!" Laughing again

Back on the Celcius...

Yuna POV

"So Yuna who's this Nooj dude?" Tidus asking me. _I was staring out the window in the distance, thinking about so much stuff; when are me and Tidus gonna do it, or is Nooj okay, and how are we gonna stop Yunalesca. _"Hello Yuna you there?" he asked running his fingers through his hair, "Frana rana rumt uh du cusadrehk edc kuhhy pa y pisbo myhtehk" hearing brothers voice woke me up from my daydream.

"hey Tidus what's going on?" I asked but he just grabbed my hand and dragged me to where Rikku was, she was holding on to anything she could put her hand on. Then he replied "Yuna we got to grab something before..." Bang!! The whole shipped was on a side, and me and Tidus rolled to the other side, I had a soft landing because Tidus was holding me close , he on the other hand banged his head on the wall. I could hear Rikku laughing really hard till she fell too, now me and Tidus was laughing and Rikku had an embarrassed face. _I could feel Tidus's warmth travel around my body; I could've stay lying in his arms forever, but we had a mission to do._ "Hurry, I think Nooj needs our help" I exclaimed, I stood up only to fall again but luckily Tidus caught me in the nick-of-time.

By the time we got out we could see Paine in the distance in the bush, "Paine," I called gasping when I was near, Rikku and Tidus came with Rikku gasping too. Paine looked horrible she was all covered in bruises and two huge scratches on her shoulders, Tidus carried her to the airship and we just left he in the care of Shinra.

"Will she be okay Shinra?" I asked.

"She survived, she'll wake up later" he explained.

"Yunie, come on we have to go save Nooj and Kilika" Rikku speaking.

"Go Yuna, Paine will be okay," explained Shinra; _I didn't know if I should just leave my best friend there or go save Kilika, but I had no choice but to go. _Shaking my head with agreement, we soon left the Celcius.

On our way to the temple we could see Ifrit through the trees, with two or three people on its back. Rikku was scared. I could see her legs trembling; Tidus on the other hand was very excited. Ifrit was coming towards us, "Tidus on the count of three you charge forwards, while I and Rikku would charge at the sides, okay?" I looked to see them shaking their heads, "One...Two...Three!!" We all charged only to be grabbed by Valefor; _how was it possible you could only summon one at a time_ Valefor flew off with Rikku and Tidus, I screamed with horrid not only did I lose my love I also lost my cousin. I forgot all about Ifrit till it casted Firga on me, it burnt like hell I screamed again from all that pain. I felt faint and fell the last thing I saw was Ifrit dragging me across the floor.

Rubbing my eyes, I could see myself on Ifrit's back he was dragging us somewhere. I had time to think how Valefor was and Ifrit summoned at the same time, and how can I stop Ifrit now. I put my hand on my gun getting ready to pull it out, I decided to shoot it in the head, I pulled out my gun and started shooting at its head I jumped off and changed dress spheres, I was in the thief dress sphere, I started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I was back at the Celcius in no time; I decided to get Paine's help to save Tidus and Rikku. As I was running a tear slid down my face, I was scared of losing my love again. Once I was in the room where Paine was she was just sitting there thinking. "Um... Paine we need to go help Rikku and Tidus"

"I know, let's go before Rikku gets eaten by Ifrit!" I nodded my head. And off we went, she explained to me what had happened to her most of the time I was thinking about Tidus. She was saying how Valefor swoop her up when she was on the Celcius in the morning, it then dropped her at kilika, and I was shocked of what Valefor could do.

We eventually saw Ifrit enter a large cave we soon followed after we had a plan. We ran in to the cave only to see it empty, I put my guns away while Paine decided to keep her sword out. We walked in deeper "Yuna I think this is a trap" Paine said.

"I know I have this weird feeling..." I replied. Then all of a sudden a cage flew out of nowhere and dropped on top of us. _We were trapped nowhere out, was this end of YRP no I couldn't think like that_. Paine was slashing at the cage trying to break it open; I changed dress sphere to warrior and started slashing at it too. "Yuna it's useless" Paine said "We need to save our energy for later." I nodded my head. It seemed like hours sitting there and waiting, till I got up and tried again. I failed and just slid down on my knees, a little tear slid down my face, then another, I thought I'll never see him again. Paine tried to comfort me, by telling me that we'll save him and Rikku.

Sooner or later she had arrived, with Tidus and Rikku with two fiends holding them "Tidus" I shouted. He looked up with a sad face, was something wrong he tried to smile but he failed. I turned over to Rikku I shouted "Rikku" she didn't reply, I turned over to Paine and asked "What's happening?"

"I...don't know" she replied, something was definitely wrong. I pulled out my sword and charged at the bars, Paine soon followed we kept attacking one spot. Till I heard him shout "Stop, it's a trap!!" I stopped and looked up he had a little smile Paine kept on going though. We eventually heard a crack in the bars, and a gusty wind flew by, Paine shouted at me "Stay back Yuna, okay?" I nodded in agreement. She charged at it for one final blow, this time Rikku shouted at me "Yunie be careful..." BOOM!! Paine did it, she nodded at me and I knew what I had to do. We both charged at the two fiends but we got blasted back by a fireball. It was Ifrit, I was hurt from my previous wound so I couldn't stand up properly, and Paine was badly hurt. I Changed dress spheres to White-mage and use curaga on Paine, she was soon fully healed I was happy to see that my friend was okay; I eventually cast Cura on myself, I was soon healed too. We had no time to waste we both changed to our special dress spheres Paine changed to Full Throttle while I changed to Floral Fallal. We were both eager to get revenge, so we both charged towards Ifrit but our path was blocked by the two fiends. I used Flare-whirl to clear the path, I threw Tidus his Cadablog but he didn't even inch. Paine ran towards Rikku shaking her vigorously, she didn't even reply, "Yunalesca must have done this!!" Paine says. I agreed I changed dress spheres a fourth time, back to a White- mage to cast Esuna. It worked on Tidus but I ran out of mp to cast it on Rikku. I hugged him and told him to take Rikku back to the Celcius; Paine was soon flying past us both. "Hurry we got to get out of here before Ifrit casts Hellfire" telling Tidus and Paine.

Paine got up and changed dress spheres to Berserker I did too, Tidus than cast Haste on himself. And off we ran, it took a while to the ship, Tidus looked exhausted from carrying Rikku all that way. Tidus took her to Shinra, me and Paine had a little chat. "That was really lucky hey Yuna" Paine was saying, we were really lucky back there.

"Yea I guess" I said.

"Yuna what's wrong?" she asked.

I tilted my over "I just nearly lost my cousin and... the love of my life...Tidus." Then he came walking in, "So, I'm the love of your life hey?" I turned over and I started blushing. Paine and Tidus noticed and just started laughing, I got up and left the room full of embarrassment, I decided to go see if Rikku was okay.

I entered the room to see her lying there on the bed, I asked Shinra if she was okay he nodded his head. He then left me to be alone to Rikku, "Rikku please wake up," a tear slid down my face again "I don't want you to leave me like Tidus did two years ago" I started crying. Rikku then grabbed my hand I was so happy she was still alive; I turned over smiling wiping away all my tears. I left the room, only to see Tidus in the doorway I stood there staring in his eyes while he stared back. The warmth from his body could be felt from where I was standing, I wanted to move closer. My eyes widened when he kissed me, he pulled back saying "that was for saving my life" I started blushing.


End file.
